


Maria Reynolds, Inner Hoe

by AsherTheGayBoi



Series: Cannabis, A Bet, TCH, and other things [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pride, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: Maira Makes an Entrance(Or: a texting fix no one needed Pt.4)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Cannabis, A Bet, TCH, and other things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Maria Reynolds, Inner Hoe

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had posted this, but I didnt, so here.

_**Humans In a Room, 10:23 am**_  
  
 **420bitch:** I have a friend I'm adding to the chat, play nice

**[Help has changed their name to Jeffersins]**

**420bitch:** sigh

**[420bitch has added RedLipstickOnWhiteDress to the chat]**

**420bitch:** this is Maria, guys, gays, gals, introduce yourself Maria

 **RedLipstickOnWhiteDress:** hi I'm maria, pronounced Mariah and I'm a flaming bisexual and will bring out your inner hoe

 **Jeffersins:** inner hoe

 **jemmyneedsahug:** ur no better thomas

 **jemmyneedsahug:** especially after last night

 **420bitch:** ...

 **420bitch:** HA

 **420bitch:** ALEX, PEGGY, HERC, JOHN, AND ANGELICA YOU HOES OWE ME 10 BUCKS EACH PAY UP BITXHES

 **Jeffersins:** you placed a fucking bet on us?!

 **420bitch:** bitxh it was easy money

 **jemmyneedsahug:** so none of you believed in us to think we were together?

 **420bitch:** I mean, laf did but he never bet on it

 **TurtleToy:** none of us have the money lol

 **420bitch:** ...

 **WherestheFight:** I feel like we should be afraid

**[420bitch has left the chat]**

**HorseFucker:** very afraid.

 **RedLipstickOnWhiteDress:** u really should

**[ElizAaaAaa has added 420bitch to the chat]**

**420bitch:** dishonor on you

 **420bitch:** dishonor on your family

 **420bitch:** dishonor on your cow

 **WherestheFight:**...

 **RedLipstickOnWhiteDress:** I have no idea who any of u r btw

 **RedLipstickOnWhiteDress:** except for _@420bitch_

 **420bitch:** introduce ye selves, angelic first

 **Angelhairpasta:** Angelica, lesbian, she/her

 **Angelhairpasta:** _@CallMeBees_ you next

 **CallMeBees:** Peggles, pan, she/they

**CallMeBees:** _@ElizAaaAaa_

**ElizAaaAaa:** Eliza, bi, she/her

 **ElizAaaAaa:** _@Lafayeet_

 **Lafayeet:** Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette, pan, he/him

 **RedLipstickOnWhiteDress:** why tf do u have so many names

 **Lafayeet:** im french

 **RedLipstickOnWhiteDress:** ah

**Lafayeet:** _@HorseFucker_

**HorseFucker:** Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction

 **420bitch:** -_-

 **HorseFucker:** or maybe i do...

 **HorseFucker:** hercules, demi, he/him

**HorseFucker:** _@TurtleToy_

**TurtleToy:** Im John Laurens in the place to be

 **420bitch:** sigh

 **TurtleToy:** gay, he/him

 **420bitch:** thank you

**TurtleToy:** _@jemmyneedsahug_

**WherestheFight:** im offended

 **jemmyneedsahug:** James Madison, he/him, bi

 **jemmyneedsahug:** _@A.Burr_

 **A.Burr:** Aaron Burr

 **WherestheFight:** sir

 **A.Burr:** sigh

 **A.Burr:** he/him, apparently I'm the token straight

**A.Burr:** _@Jeffersins_

**Jeffersins:** Thomas Jefferson, bisexual, he/him

 **420bitch:** ngl

 **420bitch:** i thought that was going to be a lot more dramatic

 **Jeffersins:** i mean-

 **420bitch:** NO

 **420bitch:** _@WherestheFight_ hurry up, my ramen is almost done

 **WherestheFight:** My name is Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things i haven't done

 **WherestheFight:** im looking at you laurens)

* * *

**_The Bet™, 10:31 am_ **

**420bitch:** cough cough

 **Lafayeet:** nooooooo

* * *

_**Humans in a Room, 10:32 am** _

**WherestheFight:** im bi, he/him

 **420bitch:** right imma go eat my ramen, play nice

 **Jeffersins:** never

 **Angelhairpasta:** wanna test me jeffershit?

 **Jeffersins:** no ma'am

 **Angelhairpasta:** that's what i thought

**Author's Note:**

> At one point, I accidentally typed Peggy's username as CallBeMees so that was fun. Ngl, Maria's name is a bitch to write.


End file.
